Se reconstruire
by Ptite-Lilas
Summary: La guerre meurtrière contre Voldemort a laissé des traces dans tous les esprits. La douleur morale restera à jamais présente. Et pourtant, il faut continuer, réapprendre à vivre. Deux êtres meurtris, ensemble, parviendront à se reconstruire. HG/CW


Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fic, d'une dizaine de chapitres assez longs.

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre d'introduction aux descriptions un peu longues mais indispensables pour situer l'histoire^^

* * *

« -Hermione, le repas est servi ! »

Se levant du bureau à l'appel de Molly, la jeune fille sortit de la chambre qu'elle occupait au Terrier depuis maintenant près de trois mois. Elle avait décidé qu'il serait préférable pour ses parents de rester encore un peu en Australie, le temps que le monde magique se remette et qu'Hermione ait le temps de s'occuper de leur redonner leurs souvenirs réels.

En entrant dans l'étroite cuisine du Terrier, la jeune sorcière s'installa à sa place habituelle, entre Ginny et George. Arthur occupait une extrémité de la table tandis qu'Harry était à l'autre, à la gauche de Ginny. Molly et Charlie se partageaient l'autre côté de la table.

« -Bill et Fleur viennent manger dimanche midi ainsi que Percy et Pénélope, annonça Molly en déposant une assiettée de soupe devant Charlie qui jeta un regard maussade à l'assiette en question.

-Nous ne serons pas là, M'man, rappela Ginny.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais. Et bien vous les verrez à votre retour. »

Harry et Ginny partaient le lendemain en vacances, pour un mois. Ils avaient décidé que ça leur ferait le plus grand bien de quitter quelques temps l'agitation que suscitait le retour à la normale. La célébrité d'Harry lui pesait encore plus qu'avant la Grande Bataille et il devenait de plus en plus irritable à mesure que les jours passaient.

En songeant à cela, Hermione retint un soupir. Se remettraient-ils vraiment un jour de ce qui s'était produit trois mois auparavant ? George était inconsolable depuis la disparition de Fred, Charlie s'enfonçait dans un mutisme inquiétant, se jugeant responsable de la mort de Ron qu'il n'avait selon lui, pas su protéger, Harry et Hermione se sentaient amputés à jamais d'une partie de leur vie sans Ron, et toute la famille Weasley pleurait leurs fils ou frères.

Le monde sorcier se reconstruisait petit à petit, enfin libéré de la menace du plus grand mage noir de leur génération. Arthur avait énormément de travail au Ministère depuis qu'il avait été promu directeur du Département des Accidents et Catastrophe Magiques.

Perçy avait conservé son poste d'assistant du Ministre de la Magie, qui était désormais Kingsley Shacklebolt, un homme très compétent qui tentait, pour le moment avec succès, de relever le monde magique anglais.

George avait repris sans enthousiasme le magasin de Farce et Attrape où Charlie l'aidait de temps en temps.

On avait proposé à Harry une place importante au bureau des Aurors et il ne savait pas encore s'il allait accepter ou non. Il attendait sans doute que Ginny prenne elle aussi une décision pour son futur. Elle était quasiment certaine d'entrer dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead mais elle préférait attendre encore un peu afin de savoir si le Quiditch était vraiment sa voie.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait décidé de prendre du temps pour trouver ce qu'elle désirait réellement faire de son avenir. Pour le moment, elle avait été engagée sans problème par le Ministère au poste qu'elle désirait, grâce à son statut d'héroïne de guerre. Tout comme Ron (à titre posthume), elle était devenue très célèbre dans le monde magique qui l'avait reconnu comme une très brillante sorcière.

Elle s'occupait donc pour le moment d'un service de la Confédération internationale des sorciers au département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, qui rapatriait en Angleterre les familles sorcières étant parties à l'étranger pour se protéger de la guerre. Les personnes les plus nombreuses à demander leur retour en terre britannique étaient celles qui avaient fuies durant la première guerre, celle des années 70.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla ce mercredi matin, elle se souvint qu'Harry et Ginny n'allaient pas tarder à partir. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, elle sursauta quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas loin de huit heures. La jeune fille se leva courageusement, prit des vêtements un peu au hasard et se glissa dans la salle de bain du quatrième étage, où se trouvait l'ancienne chambre de Bill qui avait été attribuée à Hermione. Harry et Ginny dormaient dans la chambre de Ginny au troisième étage, Charlie avait gardé la sienne au second et George avait pris la chambre voisine, celle de Perçy, ne supportant pas l'idée de dormir dans la pièce où il avait vécu avec Fred. La chambre de Ron, pour le moment, avait été gardée intacte, tout comme celle des jumeaux. Molly n'avait pas encore eut le courage de ranger, repoussant sans cesse le moment fatidique où elle devrait accepter l'idée qu'ils ne dormiraient plus jamais dans leur lit.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Hermione trouva un petit mot de Molly qui l'informait qu'elle était partie faire quelques courses. La jeune femme s'installa et se servit un thé encore fumant que Molly avait sans douté préparé avant de partir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un tapotement contre la vitre se fit entendre.

« -Ah, la Gazette… »

Hermione farfouilla dans un tiroir avant de trouver le pot de l'argent pour la Gazette. Elle compta les sept Noises que coûtait le journal et les déposa soigneusement dans la petite bourse accrochée à la patte que le hibou brun lui tendait en la fixant d'un œil perçant et méfiant. Elle se souvint de la fois où Ginny, mal réveillée, n'avait payé que six Noises. L'animal l'avait rappelé à l'ordre en lui picorant la main de façon fort désagréable.

Puis elle resserra les cordons de la bourse de cuir et laissa l'oiseau s'envoler avant de refermer sans bruit la fenêtre. Ouvrant la Gazette, elle la feuilleta machinalement tout en sirotant son thé.

« -"Nous ne savons toujours pas si Harry Potter acceptera la proposition de poste de directeur du Bureau des Aurors mais nous l'espérons sincèrement"…S'ils n'ont rien de plus important à raconter en seconde page, c'est que Kingsley ne s'est toujours pas décidé à faire passer cette loi donnant deux jours de congé par mois aux elfes de maison… »

Agacée, la jeune fille émit d'étranges sons qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour ce qui attendait le Ministre de la Magie quand il aurait le malheur de croiser prochainement le chemin d'Hermione Granger.

Quand Charlie entra dans la pièce, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la jeune femme lui versa son chocolat quotidien dans un bol qu'elle posa à la place habituelle du jeune homme.

« -Pas faim, grogna t-il en se laissant tout de même tomber sur sa chaise.

-Charlie, tu n'as jamais faim. Alors force-toi un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la Gazette ce matin ? » demanda t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au journal qu'Hermione reposait rageusement sur la table, dans une tentative de détourner la jeune fille de sa volonté de le faire manger, ce qui eut l'air de fonctionner…au début.

« -Rien d'intéressant. Ou plutôt, si, Kingsley n'a encore rien fait pour les elfes !

-Hermione, laisse-lui du temps, il y a d'autres choses plus importantes dont il doit s'occuper.

-Parce que ce n'est pas important selon toi, les droits des elfes de maison ? s'insurgea la jeune fille en étalant violemment une cuillère de confiture sur sa tartine.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, l'apaisa Charlie. J'ai dit que c'était moins important qu'autre chose, la reconstruction des habitations détruites par exemple, ou la mise en place de structures pour accueillir les orphelins de guerre.

-Tu as sans doute raison, soupira Hermione en nettoyant d'un coup de baguette la tache de confiture qui ornait à présent son chemisier blanc. Et maintenant, mange ! » ajouta t-elle, féroce.

Elle prépara trois tartines qu'elle déposa devant Charlie et récupéra son bol pour le laver dans l'évier.

« -Ah, je suis contente de te voir manger mon grand ! s'exclama Molly en ouvrant la porte, chargée de paquet, faisant entrer avec elle un courant d'air frais de l'extérieur. Hermione est bien la seule qui arrive à ce résultat. Je vais finir par être jalouse, tu sais, » continua t-elle en souriant à l'adresse d'Hermione qui venait la décharger des courses.

La jeune fille sourit. Elle aimait de plus en plus Molly qui avait été finalement la seule mère présente pour elle après la Bataille Finale. Sa propre mère n'aurait su comprendre le bouleversement immuable que créait pareille épreuve et la vie au Terrier avait toujours été les meilleurs moment de la vie d'Hermione qui avait souffert toute son enfance d'être enfant unique.

Elle s'était toujours très bien adaptée à la vie de la maison et se sentait désormais chez elle, et surtout, comme faisant partie intégrale de la famille Weasley.

« -Molly, tu ne devais faire que quelques courses !

-Oh, tu sais bien comment c'est, on trouve toujours quelque chose à acheter. J'ai pris des choses pour Harry et Ginny. Ils ne sont pas levés ?

-Pas encore.

-Charlie, va t'habiller, je n'aime pas te voir rester en pyjama. »

Son fils cadet grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de s'éloigner vers l'escalier en traînant les pieds.

« -Hermione, chérie, va porter ça à George, il n'a plus de chaussettes.

-Je doute qu'il en ait vraiment l'utilité en ce moment. »

En effet, le mois d'août commençait à peine et il faisait une chaleur supportable mais qui ne nécessitait pas de porter de vêtements trop chauds. Néanmoins, Hermione gravit tout de même les deux escaliers jusqu'à la chambre que George occupait et entra sans frapper.

Assit sur son lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, George était immobile.

« -Ta mère a pensé que tu avais besoin de chaussettes, »déclara Hermione en posant lesdites paires de chaussettes sur une chaise.

George marmonna quelque chose qui aurait pu passer pour un « oui » et la jeune fille s'en contenta. Elle s'approcha du lit et déposa un baiser sur la tête de George qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle doucement en désignant une lettre ouverte posée sur les genoux du jeune homme. Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr.

-Katie. »

Il avait la voix rauque de quelqu'un qui n'a pas parlé depuis longtemps.

« -Tu devrais accepter. »

George tourna vers elle un regard surpris, sa première réaction de la journée.

« -Comment tu sais ?

-Ca me paraît évident qu'elle souhaite que vous vous voyiez, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Et je te répète que tu devrais accepter. Tu l'as toujours appréciée et je crois bien qu'elle t'aime depuis des années. Et tu ne peux t'empêcher de revoir tous tes amis parce qu'ils te rappellent Fred. Quoi que tu fasses, son souvenir sera toujours présent et tu le sais. Alors cesse de t'empêcher de vivre alors qu'il aurait tant aimé continuer à vivre, lui. »

Hermione avait du mal à prononcer ces paroles violentes mais elle le devait. Elle savait que ces mots directs produiraient un choc sur George, et il en avait besoin. Tout le monde prenait trop de précautions avec lui.

« -Hermione, merci. Tu es la seule à me parler et à te comporter normalement avec moi et pas comme si j'étais mourrant. »

La jeune fille sourit. Elle se leva, et avant de refermer la porte elle lança d'un ton ferme :

« -Va te préparer maintenant, et répond à Katie. »

Elle redescendit dans la cuisine et trouva Harry et Ginny en grande conversation avec la mère de cette dernière qui essayait de convaincre sa fille d'emmener un bonnet et des gants.

« -Nous partons en Espagne maman ! Et nous sommes en plein été !

-Oui, mais on ne sait jamais, mieux vaut être trop prudent que pas assez.

-Molly, fit calmement Harry, nous sommes grands maintenant. On saura se débrouiller seuls, et de toute manière, nos valises sont bouclées. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien.

-Nous serons prudents, ajouta Ginny pour couper court aux recommandations de sa mère.

-Humpf ! » fut la réponse d'une Molly, un peu vexée.

« -George m'a parlé. »

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration.

« -Il…il t'as dit quoi ?interrogea Ginny.

-Il a répondu à une de mes questions. Parce que je ne lui parle pas comme s'il a trois ans ou bien qu'il est mourant, expliqua calmement Hermione.

-Mais je pensais qu'il fallait lui parler gentiment, gémit Molly en se tordant les mains.

-Je pense que Mione à raison, approuva Ginny, il faut parler normalement. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on a un Portauloin qui nous attend à 10h !

-C'est vrai, ne partez pas en retard ! Charlie, George, venez dire au revoir à Harry et Ginny ! »hurla Molly du bas de l'escalier tandis qu'Harry rassemblait leurs bagages.

Hermione serra ses deux meilleurs amis dans ses bras et les embrassa avec effusion.

« -Ma pauvre Mione, lui murmura la plus jeune des Weasley à l'oreille, je te laisse entre de bien mauvaises mains ! Entre les deux ours qui me servent de frères, la furie qui me sert de mère, et l'autre abruti, sans compter papa et ses inventions douteuse, je ne suis pas rassurée de te laisser là.

-Allons, je survivrais !

-Tu as intérêt ! gronda Harry, faussement sévère.

-L'ours qui te sert de grand frère s'occupera bien de Mione, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Charlie en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de sa sœur.

-Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver celui-là !

-Je m'occupe très bien de moi toute seule ! » s'offusqua Hermione en se dégageant du bras protecteur que Charlie avait passé autour de sa taille.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Hermione jeta un petit coup d'œil à Charlie et fut heureuse de constater qu'il riait avec les autres. Mais quand George arriva au bas de l'escalier, Charlie s'arrêta net et son visage se ferma. La douleur de George lui rappelait sa culpabilité de n'avoir pas su protéger Ron.

Oui, ils riaient. Bien sûr, l'absence de Fred et Ron se faisait cruellement sentir, même si quelques années plus tard la douleur serait moins grande, mais bien sûr, jamais la blessure morale d'avoir perdu un fils ou un frère ne disparaîtrait tout à fait.

Et pourtant, ils riaient, car c'était par le rire que la souffrance se résorbait peu à peu, par le rire qu'ils commençaient à se reconstruire, enfin, le choc passé.

Charlie s'était enferré dans un silence qui dura tout le reste de la journée. Quand Hermione partit travailler, à dix heures passées, après le départ de Ginny et Harry, le jeune homme était remonté dans sa chambre.

Quand elle revint en fin de journée, une Mme Weasley désespérée l'informa que ni George ni Charlie n'avaient daigné venir déjeuner, et que tout deux n'avaient pas quitté leur chambre depuis le matin.

« -Ne t'en fais pas Molly, il leur faudra du temps mais un jour ça ira mieux. La réaction de George est compréhensible, c'est le chagrin qui le rend ainsi. Pour Charlie, c'est différent. Bien sûr il est triste, comme nous tous. Mais surtout, il culpabilise inutilement d'avoir laissé Ron…enfin…

-Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était là, à côté, qu'il devait le défendre ! Il se battait contre Amycus, il ne pouvait pas non plus veiller sur son frère ! »

Molly s'écroula sur une chaise et éclata en sanglots. Hermione s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras.

« -Nous le savons tout ça. Mais Charlie ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

-J'ai essayé de lui parler pourtant, reprit Molly en pleurant, mais ça n'a rien changé. »

Hermione soupira puis se redressa. Il était temps de préparer le dîner, Arthur n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

Les deux garçons avaient consenti à venir dîner avec eux. Ou du moins à leur tenir compagnie.

« -Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée de travail Hermione ? l'interrogea Arthur en s'asseyant avec un plaisir évident devant une assiette bien garnie.

-Oh, ç'a été assez court ! Je suis partie tard ce matin. J'ai lu les quelques demandes arrivées depuis hier soir, j'ai donné une date de retour aux gens. Et puis je me suis occupée de recevoir la famille qui arrivait aujourd'hui. C'est un couple qui est parti en Suède en 1975, ils avaient tout juste vingt ans. Ils en ont aujourd'hui presque quarante-cinq et sont parents de quatre enfants. Mais j'ai eu un problème de logement, la troisième chambre que j'avais réservé au Chaudron Baveur ne comportait qu'un seul lit. J'ai dû régler ça avec Tom et puis il y avait eu une erreur dans le déménagement, plusieurs de leurs meubles se sont retrouvés dans un centre de Portauloin à Chester. Bref, j'ai passé toute ma journée à m'occuper d'eux mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : j'ai une secrétaire qui arrive demain ! »

Hermione semblait ravie.

« -Elle risque d'être plus vieille que toi, fit Arthur en riant. Tu es actuellement la plus jeune employée du Ministère, hormis quelques assistants.

-Non, c'est une Cracmolle, elle a quinze ans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle t'aide à faire à cet âge là ? demanda Charlie, incrédule.

-Oh, tout un tas de choses ! Ouvrir les demandes, les classer, ranger le bureau, préparer les plannings d'arrivée…Moi je continuerais à gérer le relationnel, accueillir les gens, leur chercher une maison, les aider pour trouver un emploi, organiser le bon déroulement du déménagement…Il y a tant à faire que je lui trouverais bien quelque chose, assura Hermione en souriant.

-C'est une bonne chose, tu auras moins à faire, approuva Molly. George, un peu de compote de pomme ? C'est Hermione qui l'a faite.

-Non merci. »

Compatissante, Hermione pressa doucement le bras de Molly dont les larmes menaçaient déjà. La mère de famille lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement et s'activa à ranger la table.

Quand Charlie quitta la table à la suite de George, Hermione rassembla son courage et le retint.

« -Tu viens faire un tour ? »

Ca y est, elle l'avait dit. C'était étrange, mais elle était toujours un peu mal à l'aise en présence de Charlie…enfin, mal à l'aise n'était pas vraiment le mot. Non, elle appréciait sa compagnie. Mais il y avait une gêne, quelque chose d'indéfinissable qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Et pourtant, ils s'entendaient très bien. Charlie, grâce à ses années de plus, était plus mature qu'Harry et Hermione aimait beaucoup les conversations qu'elle avait avec lui. Il était toujours de bon conseil, sage et avisé, mais il avait aussi un humour intelligent et les deux jeunes gens partageaient une certaine complicité.

« -Oui, bien sûr ! »

S'il avait parut surpris il s'était vite repris. Il saisit une cape au passage et tous deux sortirent de la cuisine sous le regard soulagé de Molly. Elle était certaine qu'Hermione parviendrait à lui faire entendre raison. Elle était bien la seule à réussir à le faire manger.

« -Je…C'est à propos de Ron.

-Je suis désolé, déclara t-il immédiatement en se raidissant. Je sais que tu l'aimais et…

-Je n'aimais pas Ron. »

Il s'arrêta net à ses côtés. Soupirant, Hermione fit de même.

« -Certes, ces deux dernières années je croyais l'aimer. Mais c'est finalement sa mort qui m'a ouvert les yeux. »

Les mots coûtaient à la jeune fille. L'avouer à quelqu'un c'était se l'avouer à elle-même, ce qu'elle pensait depuis trois mois mais qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à formuler. C'était aussi avouer qu'elle avait laissé croire quelque chose de faux pendant des mois.

« -Je m'en suis aperçu avec le chagrin que j'ai ressenti. Bien sûr, j'ai de la peine. C'était mon meilleur ami après Harry. J'aimerais tellement qu'il revienne ! Mais je sais, je sens que j'aurais eut une autre sorte douleur si je l'aimais. Enfin… »

Elle leva vers lui un regard presque suppliant. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer mieux. Elle, Hermione Granger, meilleure élève que Poudlard ait jamais connu depuis des années se trouvait incapable d'exprimer des sentiments.

« -Je comprends. »

Elle faillit le remercier. Elle savait qu'il disait vrai, Charlie ne mentait jamais.

Ils reprirent automatiquement leur marche, sans but.

« -Bon, ce dont je voulais te parler c'est que tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de la mort de Ron. Envers personne. Tu étais aux prises avec Amycus, comment voulais-tu protéger Ron en même temps ? Ron était adulte, il avait choisit de se battre et connaissait les risques que ça comportait. Si chacun devait s'occuper de la vie de son voisin en plus de la sienne dans une bataille, on ne s'en sortirait plus ! Charlie, écoute-moi bien : tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Ron, martela t-elle, se détestant pour ce qu'elle faisait mais sachant qu'elle devait le faire. Et surtout, personne, au grand jamais, ne t'en voudra ! Sauf toi. Et ça doit changer. »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord de la route qui passait non loin du Terrier, légèrement en surplomb du village de

Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Charlie ne disait rien et fixait le paysage, le visage fermé. Hermione déglutit nerveusement et glissa son bras sous celui de Charlie. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était moins grand que Ron, qui l'était vraiment trop.

« -Je…rentrons, il commence à faire frais. »

Il acquiesça sans mot dire et quand Hermione se retourna pour repartir en direction du Terrier, elle le sentit qui déposait sa cape sur ses épaules.

Ca ne servait à rien de refuser, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis de toute manière, il ne l'avait pas sur lui, il la portait à la main.

Main dans laquelle Hermione glissa la sienne avant de se maudire pour son audace. Mais elle ne pouvait supporter de voir un de ses proches malheureux.

C'est ainsi, main dans la main, qu'il rentrèrent silencieusement au Terrier. Hermione rendit sans mot sa cape à Charlie et monta se coucher.

Elle passa une mauvaise nuit, peinant à trouver le sommeil en pensant à Charlie pour qui ça devait être pire. Et puis parler de Ron l'avait tout de même remuée.

* * *

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis?


End file.
